


To save you

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: His eyes where open with emotions, with the promise that he would come back. Geralt had already move his eyes back to the floor, he did not want to see the emotions on Jaskier face. He should give him a better life than this and for fuck sakes he wished he could but there is nothing he can do.Deep in his heart Geralt hoped that he would see Jaskier again, that this would not be the final straw to break the camel’s back.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier could not help but glare at the major as the guards dragged Geralt from the room. They thought it would be an easy contract. But as soon as Geralt was back from the hunt, which he got a slight injury from, was the guards was with them in the room. Hands grabbing at him. Jaskier could see that he was stopping himself from reaching for his sword. Accused that he stole the item Geralt specifically asked for to be able to track the wraith.

Jaskier step forward but a begging glare from Geralt made him stop. “Jaskier get out.” Nothing else but the urgency in Geralt’s voice made Jaskier reacted.

His eyes where open with emotions, with the promise that he would come back. Geralt had already move his eyes back to the floor, he did not want to see the emotions on Jaskier face. He should give him a better life than this and for fuck sakes he wished he could but there is nothing he can do.

Deep in his heart Geralt hoped that he would see Jaskier again, that this would not be the final straw to break the camel’s back.

Jaskier knows that it would be about two weeks before he would be able to be back, from what he had seen they were planning to keep him for a while, just sorry they do not know who they have to deal with.

Geralt was shackled to the wall, his eyes widen slightly when he felt something draining his strength slowly. The wound he has from the fight he could feel stop healing as fast as normal. Cursing in his head, he knows this was a trap, but for what?

Geralt flinched when Stregoborn walked into the room. Geralt’s breathing froze up slightly. So, this had something to do with Blaviken. “Good to see you again White wolf.” His voice was cruel. Geralt did not answer him, this was not good for him. He tried for how many years to just forget that time, never sitting his feet there again. 

“You do not have to be talkative dear, but that’s not why we are here. I must admit I am still made about what had happened in Blaviken all those years ago. And in this time the anger got worse, so this was made, you almost destroyed my reputation there. Well you did, truth be told. You planted the seed in their head, and they did not trust me anymore.” He quieted off. He reached for Geralts face, making him flinch back from the hand. Geralt bared his teeth when Stregoborn hand reach his face. The caresses made him felt sick. Suddenly there was a sting on his cheek where Stregoborn had slapped him hard.

He could feel the blood trickling down his chin. Stregoborn gave him a happy smile before turning and leaving the cell.

Geralt could not help but feel a little bit of relieve when he left the room.

Jaskier pushed Roach as fast as he could. He knows they should find a place to camp soon, but he could not help but feel like he needs to get as back as fast as possible. It was barley light enough when he finds a place to camp. Jaskier unpacked roach, gave her water and then let her graze.

Jaskier made for himself a light stew from the vegetables he still had. He knows deep down he will need to set some snares if he wants to be at his best, and that means he would need to try and eat properly. That night sleep did not come easy to him as he laid on the bedroll trying to sleep.

Dawn had barely broke when Jaskier was on his way again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What can I do Julian, the best I can do is put you in contact with another mage.” Cassandra said softly. She always loathes the fact that she was not a strong enough. “I need your help to get in thought with Yennefer of Vengerberg. And then I would ask of you to come to my home a prepare a sick bay for my wolf please Cassandra.”

The week passed to slowly for Jaskier peace of mind. Roach and he pushed until it was to dangerous to make their way any future and Jaskier knows Geralt would be mad if he let anything happen to Roach on the way there.

Slowly they made their way to Lettenhove. For a moment Jaskier is happy that his father is dead since this mean he would be able to do this much easier. As the oldest son he is know the Viscount of Lettenhove. Jaskier gave a sign of relieve when he saw his family home. 

He leads Roach to the stable where the stable boy almost fall over himself to see Jaskier again. Jaskier was in a hurry but he knows he would need to stay friendly here, these are his people, and he had promised himself that he will not become like his father and for the most part he knows the people are treated fairly.

“Listen, take good care of her, but there is some stuff I need to finish and fast.” Jaskier’s voice was warm, but he knows the people who knows him would be able to hear the worry in his voice.

The boy gave him a salute and started to tend to Roach by taking her tack off. Jaskier knows she would be treated as royalty while she was here. He started to make his way to the centre of the city where he knows he would find Cassandra; she works as a healer these days since her chaos is relatively weak.

With a few twist and turns is he in front of her home, he knocked urgently. A young girl opened the door, only a few years shy of becoming a full adult. “Hello, my dear, is Cassandra maybe here?” Jaskier could hardly believe that he is, able to keep himself in so much control, but he knows better than to barge into her place unannounced. The girl looked at him curiously before showing that he should come in.

They walked into the kitchen area where Cassandra was busy with some herbs. She turned around when she heard Jaskiers voice. “Julian, I did not expect to see you so soon again.” She pulled Jaskier into her arms giving him a tight hug. Jaskier hugged her back and just whispered into her ear: “I’m on business and need your help.” 

She shows him to sit down on one of the stools. “After I left here for spring, I meted up with my wolf, we traveled for a bit then he got a contract for a noon wraith. He had unfortunately agreed to it. When he got back from the hunt, the major arrested him, saying he had stolen the item they gave him to track the wraith. Cassandra, I have a bad feeling.” Jaskier finally admitted since the start of this. 

“What can I do Julian, the best I can do is put you in contact with another mage.” Cassandra said softly. She always loathes the fact that she was not a strong enough. “I need your help to get in thought with Yennefer of Vengerberg. And then I would ask of you to come to my home a prepare a sick bay for my wolf please Cassandra.” 

Cassandra gave him a firm nod, she dragged a bowl of water closer and gave a soft enchantment as she dropped flower pebbles into the water, put your face trough, it would show you to her and she would hear what you have to say. She said all of this as she slowly worked her chaos into the water.

When the water turned a sickly pink, she pushed the bowl over to Jaskier, you would need to be fast, it will not hold long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you doing this now Stregoborn? In the end I had killed Renfri.” Geralt’s voice broke on the end with the choke up guilt he still had.

Geralt slowly came back to conscious after one of the guards had forced him to drink water. He had realised quickly that there was something in the water, when he barley could hold himself awake for five minutes. His mouth felt dry and his stomach rolled. 

He tucked on his shackles, he knows he should try and get free as soon as possible, before anything else could happen, but his body was weak from whatever was drying him of his mutation. Geralt tuck on the shackles until his arms were bloody. 

Geralt tense when the cell door’s locked was turned. Truth be told he was not ready for whoever was on the other side. He felt a mixture between hot and cold, and there were dark spots dancing in front of his eyes as his body tried to tune itself for begin a human again, he never realised how frightened he would feel to be human again.

Stregoborn walked into the room eating a piece of cheese. His gaze was full of glee. He made his way over to Geralt slowly licking his fingers for the last bit of flavour. “I bet you are starving about now, you were out for a complete day, and begin human again, you would need food regularly.” His voice was mocking and downright condescending. Geralt only gave him a growl, he was used to begin sometimes hungry on the path, it was nothing new to him.

Stregoborn made his way completely over to Geralt when he realised, he would not get a reaction from the man. “I wonder how much it would take to break you?” His voice suddenly was soft, but it was not soft for comfort, but in the why that shows he was only talking to himself. 

“Why are you doing this now Stregoborn? In the end I had killed Renfri.” Geralt’s voice broke on the end with the choke up guilt he still had. Stregoborn gave him a grin. “You said some stuff at the end of that battle White wolf, you planted such a small seed in the people’s mind that she wanted to kill me and in the proses she would have killed them as well. And let me tell you people well they do not like that. They may call you the butcher of Blaviken, but you, you smeared my name in the fucking mud.” Stregoborn gently place his fingers against Geralt’s neck. Stregoborn could feel the muted flinch under his fingers. 

“You would look so pretty when you learned your place again Geralt. You deserve to suffer for what you did. If you had only work from the start for me, nothing of this would have happened.” Stregoborn gently traced his fingers over Geralt’s neck. 

“In a few minutes, the guards are going to bring you a little present, lets see how long you would take with it before you start to beg for it to stop. And the only why it is going to stop, is when you tell me, and convince me, that you did wrong.” With that as his parting words Stregoborn turned around and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one needs to tell him he is a monster; he knows he is one.

Geralt gave the guard entry a wary look. They did not exactly look happy to be there, but he knows that they sometimes do enjoy torturing their prisoners. He watches as the constructed some type of stand holding up a big bucket of water. They forced him to hold his head still as they put a pipe above his head. And suddenly there were two pieces of wood around his neck, he would not be able to turn his head or move it if he wants to.

The first drop of the cold water on his head. Soon there was a steady rhythm. It made him fell into a light meditation. But suddenly the rhythm was interrupted. Geralt could not help but tense up slightly. His head is already cold, and the feeling of the drops were annoying.

He realised after an hour he would not be able to predict when the next one was going to fall. His eyes darted around the cell again. 

He was not sure how long he already was caged up here. He could feel that whatever they had put in the water had been flushed out by his system, but it caused that he had lost track of time. The sudden cold drop on his head made him flinch a little bit and the wood dug deeper into his neck. He was barley able to stop himself from whimpering.

The day soon made itself to night and Geralt was close to crying. When Stregoborn walked into the room and the guards set up a table for him to eat at. Geralt bared his teeth at Stregoborn, he did not have the strength to deal with this. He wanted to be next to Jaskier again, slowly enjoying the last of the preparations for the night before they would cuddle close to each other.

Stregoborn sat down at the table giving Geralt a smug grin. “So, are you ready to beg yet?” Geralt did not do him the honour of answering him. “I asked you a question Witcher and I do expect an answer.” Geralt only glared at him.

Stregoborn did not seem to be to bother by Geralt’s quietness. “You do realise it is your fault that you are here? You are nothing more than a monster Butcher. Do you really think that the bard cares about you? He did not even try and help you.” The madness in his voice, well a deaf man would be able to hear it.

Geralt gave a violent flinch on the question, a whimper makes it why past his throat. Jaskier cares, he did wat you told him to do. Gerhalt repeated that to himself repeatedly. No one needs to tell him he is a monster; he knows he is one. Jaskier had helped a lot over the past few years, and they are now actually able to have a normal conversation from time to time. And even if he did not speak Jaskier had proven from the started that he cares, by learning the different meaning to his hmmm and fucks. 

JASKIER CARES.

He screamed that inside is head. Geralt barley reacted to Stregoborn eating in front of him, even when his stomach growled at the food. 

When Stregoborn finally up and left was the first tear clinging to his eye lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches her with wary eyes. His mind screaming at him to get away from there. They were a threat; they are part of the reason that he was trapped here. He pushed himself up against the wall. There was black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

The tears fall Geralt’s face. He was silently calling for Jaskier. Any person in the cell could hear the soft begs coming from his voice. The guards were unsure about what they should do. They know Stregoborn was in the room later in the night again, but what did he do to make the Witcher cracked like this?

One of the guards had sent for one of the female servants that knows a little bit of healing. Maybe she would be able to figure out what happened. 

The guards watched with wary eyes as she quickly exam Geralt, she could only shake her head unsure. She well made them remove the contraption dripping water onto his face. Geralt tucked at the shackles weakly, his eyes kept on darting around the cell, searching. They could only assume that he was searching for the bard he kept on calling for and apologizing to.

Geralt felt himself sinking deeper into his guilt. Why, why did he had to yell at Jaskier? Jaskier always tried to make his life better and never made him feel like he was a monster, but at the end he would always ruin everything for himself. The guard’s leader quickly got his key and unlock the shackles. This needs to come to an end. 

Stregoborn had reduced Geralt in less than a week to something he was not. They could not help but to avert their eyes as he moved closer to the wall, his poster screaming defensive. The servant girl moved closer again, slowly getting closer to Geralt. She was slightly scared no that he was not chained anymore, but she would never be able to life with herself if something happens to him. Geralt flinched violently away from her hands. His mutations were starting to restart again, and everything feels like the begin of the trails. 

He watches her with wary eyes. His mind screaming at him to get away from there. They were a threat; they are part of the reason that he was trapped here. He pushed himself up against the wall. There was black spots dancing in front of his eyes. 

The servant girl gave him a worried look. She slowly raised both her hands, to show that she was unarmed. Geralt’s eyes darted around the room again searching for his weapons. Need to get out, then find Jaskier. He could feel the desire to apologize. Maybe he deserved this, maybe he just should let them kill him, and be done with it. Jaskier deserve a better live that he could offer and hopefully Yen would still live even if they kill him. 

“Master Witcher…” Her voice sounded unsure, and Geralt could smell the over-burnt smell of fear, it made him felt nauseous. His eyes snapped back to her face. “I am sorry about what happened, but please let us help.” She still sounded unsure, her back was slightly hunched and her eyes where on the floor. The five guards just stand around, all of them had their hands on their swords. 

Jaskier pushed his face into the water, he could see Yennefer sitting in her cottage she had claimed as her own. “Yen, I need your help.” She turned around surprise to see Jaskier’s floating around. “Where are you?” Her voice was as velvet as always. 

“Lettenhove.” Yennefer gave a nod and Jaskier pulled back from the bowl. His head was spinning slightly but he knows what is going to happen now would move faster than the last week had. Cassandra and Jaskier spin around when they heard the portal opening. 

“What happened Julian?” Jaskier gave her a rueful smile. He knows they would never truly be friends; she was Geralt’s friend in a way he guesses. Truth be told Jaskier was not sure what she meant to Geralt, but he knows they both would destroy the world for each other.

“Geralt got captured, and I have a bad feeling about it.” Jaskier could not help but grimaced at his own voice that sounded so tired. Yen just lifted an eyebrow waiting to get more detail from him. “The major had a weird feeling to him, and Geralt was uneasy from the start to take the contract but one of the old people of the town had begged him after her granddaughter she was raising was killed. It was a noonwraith, when he got back to the major’s house, was he greeted by guards who arrested him for stealing the item he asked for to track the wraith. Yen there was a bad presence all over the place.” He stopped quickly to take a sip of water. 

Yen did not bother to say anything, she could see the place they where from Jaskier’s mind, so the portal was ready before he could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please come and tell me where the story can do better. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier crouched down, he felt unsure of what he can do. “Geralt?” His voice was soft, but he knows that Geralt would be able to hear him. He watched in horror as tears spilled down Geralt cheeks when he heard his voice. The mumbled sorry started soon after.

Yennefer eyes narrowed slightly. She could sense the magic in the air before she could warn Jaskier was he already on his way to the Alderman’s house. His family ring was on his finger, showing the proof needed that he was a viscount. 

If they think that they would keep Geralt any longer, well they had a newsflash coming. Jaskier pressed down on his feelings to burn the whole village down, killing everyone here. 

Yennefer run to catch up with him. “Jaskier.” Her voice held a warning in them, making Jaskier stop to look at her. He had learned early on in their friendship that it is sometimes best to just stop and listen, even whenever does not want to. 

“There is a mage here, the magic is strong in the air. We would need to be careful.” Her voice was strong as always. Soothing in a why that a person normally will not be calmed. Jaskier took a deep breath. 

“What do you suggest then?” Jaskier was surprised by how calm his voices sounded. “We will ask the Alderman, who had contracted him for the capture of Geralt, we will be able to make a plan from there. If we are lucky it would be a mage claimed to a town or court so they would not be able to be away for too long.” Jaskier felt himself relax at her words. 

The initially panic had calmed down, he would be able to get Geralt back, no matter the cost. And then the only thing that they could do would be there for him. 

They walked in silence to the Alderman’s house, the village was as busy as it normally is, there was no worry among the villagers. Jaskier could not help but to wonder, if they knew what had happened, and if they did, why did they allow it to happen? Where they are truly so happy to see another begin suffering?

Yennefer shook her head silently. “They did not know Jaskier.” The words where a mere whisper in his ear. They could not attract attention to themselves. But it helped to unclench the hatred around Jaskiers heart. Soon where they in front of the Alderman’s house. The guards were watching them with wary eyes. 

Yennefer’s eyes widen with a fraction. Jaskier walked over to the first guard he saw. He was in no mood to try and be sneaky, but before he could say anything the guard gave him a look of pure relieve. “We are glad you are back, come, your Witcher needs you.” Jaskier gave him a quizzing look. Why are they now helping when they had no problem to arrest Geralt? 

Jaskier shot a look to Yennefer who just made a follow them motion. 

They both followed the guard into the house, into a bedroom, where Geralt was. Jaskier could feel his heart breaking for his white wolf. He was crouched in the corner of the room, silent. His hand was over his ears as if he is trying to block something out. There was a young girl in the room, holding a bowl of stew, both could see that it was still warm. 

She was slightly biting her bottom lip in worry. Yennefer quickly scan the girls head and then made her way over to her, while Jaskier made his why over to Geralt. 

Jaskier crouched down, he felt unsure of what he can do. “Geralt?” His voice was soft, but he knows that Geralt would be able to hear him. He watched in horror as tears spilled down Geralt cheeks when he heard his voice. The mumbled sorry started soon after.

Jaskier could feel the anger slowly starting to burn deep inside himself again. Wanting to kill everyone that had hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please come and tell me where the story can do better. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them quickly made there why into the portal. When they landed in the room, was a sigh of relieve for all three of them. Yennefer help Jaskier to settle Geralt. When Jaskier left the room to get Cassandra, Yennefer crouched in front of Geralt who had called out for Jaskier.

Yennefer turned to the girl. “What happened?” Her voice was a demand. The girl’s eyes widen in fear. “I am not sure Ma’am. My brother came to get me yesterday, h- he was crying out for the bard. They wa-wanted m-me to see if I could figure out what had caused him to react the why he did.” She came to a halt when they heard sniffle coming from Geralt. 

He was curled up tightly in Jaskier arms who where whispering soothing words into his ear.

“It w-was the mage Stregoborn.” Yennefer could feel her chaos trying to break free. Whenever there was shit about to go down was, he somehow involved. The girl shrinks back from the murderous glint in Yennefer’s eyes. 

Yennefer took a deep breath. “What did he want with Geralt?” her voice was hard with anger. She took a deep breath, there is no need to frighten the girl anymore than she already had. “H-he wa-was mad th-that Geralt broke his reputation in Blaviken.” The girl quickly stammered out. 

“What is your name?” Yennefer could feel the slight chaos in the girl and knows she would need to be trained. “Lilly Ma’am.” The answer came swiftly. Yennefer only nodded to herself and then crouched down so that she was eye levelled with Lilly. “I will come back for you, but for now I am going to take them home, do you understand?” Her words demanded an answer even when there was really none to give. Lilly only nodded.

Yennefer quickly made her way over to Jaskier and Geralt. She gently brushed her fingers trough his hair. When her scent hit his nose, the gooseberry scent made Geralt slightly pull away from Jaskier. Geralt could look neither in the eyes. The guilt of what he did eating him up slightly.

“I’m sorry.” His hands fidget unsure in front of him. 

Yennefer gave Jaskier an confused look. He could not help but shrugged a little bit, for he was still unsure of what Geralt was apologizing for. Yennefer tried to figure out what was going on in Geralt’s head, but it was confusion on confusion inside his own head. 

“Let’s go home.” With it she opened a portal directly into the room with Cassandra. When Jaskier helped Geralt to his feet, he needed to pull all his weight in making sure they both kept standing. Geralt sagged forward. His feet could not bear his weight now. 

He scrunched up his face in pain. Jaskier quickly picked him up and hummed when he realised that Geralt had loos almost all the weight he had started to put on. Jaskier could feel the anger still slowly burning deep inside of him. 

All three of them quickly made there why into the portal. When they landed in the room, was a sigh of relieve for all three of them. Yennefer help Jaskier to settle Geralt. When Jaskier left the room to get Cassandra, Yennefer crouched in front of Geralt who had called out for Jaskier. 

“I do not know what he had showed you but know this you did not hurt either of us.” Her words were a shooting balm for Geralt who slowly relax now that he is in a place with people he knows and care about.   
When Jaskier and Cassandra entered the room, Yennefer gave them a small smile. “I will be back soon.” She said it for the whole room, but her eyes where trained on Geralt. 

A portal opened behind her and she stepped through it.

Geralt tracked what Jaskier and Cassandra was doing with his eyes. He still felt tense and try to think of the fact that Yennefer told him, that he did not hurt them. He struggled with it since his own emotions where still all over the place. 

Jaskier came and sit next to him. He run his fingers gently trough Geralt hair. He would have loved to first bath Geralt, but he needed to first know what they had done to him.

Jaskier whispered soothing words anytime Geralt flinched away from Cassandra. He could feel how tense he went when she put a salve on his wrist before bandaging it. She made quick work from the rest of his body, but when she got to his feet were there a small struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please come and tell me where the story can do better. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight
> 
> I have this crazy idea for a Merlin Witcher crossover and I don't know if I want to run or laugh about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what they will face in the future, they will face it as team, as a family.

Jaskier slowly woke up, his neck was as stiff as a board. His hand was above Geralt one hand. The Witcher was sleeping peacefully from the potions Cassandra had given him. Jaskier could only hope that he was in no pain. 

Jaskier gently pushed against the back of his neck. Slowly working the crick out. He frowned a little bit when he thought back on what he saw, when they rescued Geralt. Jaskier took a deep breath, the last thing he wants to do, is distress Geralt. And he knows he will, if Geralt can smell the anger on him. 

Jaskier gently brushed his thumb over Geralt hand when he noticed that he is starting to wake up. He could not help but wonder how Geralt would be mentally. Cassandra said there was not much she could do physically for him but wait and see. The only wounds they have found were the struggle marks on his arms, where the shackles were. The scowled makes it why back to his face when he realised that Geralt had also lost a lot of weight. 

“Jask?” Geralt voice was hoarse with lack of use. Jaskier tried to give him a beaming smile but he faltered suddenly when he noticed that Geralt was crying. Jaskier gently started to run his fingers through Geralt hair, just waiting for him to tell him. He knows it does not always help to push him when it comes to talk about his emotions.

“Geralt, I’m not going anywhere.” Jaskier voice held so much confection that Geralt could not help but relax slightly. “Julian…” Geralt trailed off again, he does not know how to say sorry. How could he when he was the one who ruined everything on that mountain.

Jaskier wanted nothing more than to fill the silence but he knows that now is not the time to do it. “Jask. Fuck. I’m sorry.” Geralt voice broke again. “I I’m so sor…” Jaskier gently pushed his finger against Geralt lips. “You did nothing wrong Geralt, I truly do not know why you are apologising?” Jaskier realised quickly he said it in such a why that it was a question as well as a statement.

Geralt looked at Jaskier, his eyes clearly showed how troubled he felt. 

“Jask, the mountain…” Geralt trailed off unsure. “Darling, we were not close to any mountain. You did nothing wrong.” Jaskier said it so firmly. They sat in silence for a few moments. “May I ask what happened back there Darling? What did they want from you?” Jaskier voice was quiet. Geralt could smell the distress on Jaskier and for a moment he just wished he could take it away.

Geralt shook his head. He did not want to talk about it. 

“Whatever happened Geralt, I promise you, we will go forward. And I am not leaving you ever, understand?” Geralt could not help but relax back into the bed with Jaskier promise. 

No matter what they will face in the future, they will face it as team, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the story. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
